the_noob_order_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Sister's Covenant
NOTE: FizCap or known as needhelp actually commented on the FANDOM page! Kudos to him! The Sister’s Covenant was a "religious" group on Roblox that was meant to fight against sexism and homophobia. It was criticized for being too surreal, if not pretty scary and hypocritical. It was owned by the now-terminated Alovia and had 1,973 members until its deletion in August 10, 2018. It was so surreal that it was said that it got hunted down by some myth groups. After the deletion, a new group, called The Sister's Order arose with the same agenda as its predecessor, except having a "hospice care." It was created by Alovia, who goes under the username "Valindra". Valindra is a pass-guessed account and not Alovia's real alt. Why It Sucked 'Overall' #The concept is incredibly stupid for a religious group since it was supposed to fight against sexism and homophobia. The people in the group probably did not know that sexism and homophobia are a part of many religions, mostly Christianity. #It is very cringey how they claimed their game was "copyright protected," despite the fact that the entire game was stolen and edited. 'The Group' *This group was once filled with special snowflakes and some ODers, most being brainwashed by the controversial owners. *'The group admins stole clothes using Roblox's old ID system.' *Speaking of the clothes, one of them is too unfitting and edgy to be worn at an actual church. *Also with that skirt, The Mothers would try to bypass the filter, with one example by making a t-shirt with two crosses. That doesn't sound bad until you realize that they made a naked torso and a bikini torso so that it looks like that they're wearing nipple stickers because their nipples are covered by the crosses. *Plus, aren’t religious groups supposed to stop embodiments of evil, like Satan and the many other creatures of Hell, as well as Hell itself? *Besides, they had a secret room underground where they worship Satan! *They also had a free model of SCP-096 in the dungeon, also known as “Hell.” *On a side note, there was once a Satanic group in their Allies tab. Let that sink in. *They also behaved “cult-like,” mostly on Saturdays when they would worship a “Random God,” which was mostly Satan *Alovia did not do much research on the Gods’ names and didn’t know that there are more religions. *“Muslim God” is named Allah (الله). *Plus, the Judaist (Jewish) and Christian gods have the same name, and that is simply “God". But when in reality, the name of God in Judaism is Yahweh or YHWH (יהוה) and in Christianity (Assyrian) is Elaha or Alaha (ܐܠܗܐ). *The “Buddhist God” is just named “Buddha.” *There are also many religions other than the three Abrahamic religions (Judaism, Christianity and Islam) and the Dharmic religions (Hinduism and Buddhism), like Shintoism, Animism, Sikhism, Bahá'í Faith, Druze, Taoism, Samaritanism, Zoroastrianism, Tengrism, Rastafarianism, and Shamanism. *These terms (e.g. "Muslim God" and "Judaist God") can offend people who believe in, and practice these religions. *The “Mothers” acted super cringey and inappropriate. Tiffany_Lux (now Tiffany_Vuitton until his termination) was a big offender since he would do his “erotic dances” in front of you and he would also encourage you to “touch the mothers’ panties,” even when you told him to stop! *To make matters worse, they also shipped themselves with Jesus and many other religious figures, even including the Prophet Muhammad (PBUH)! Shipping yourself with fictional characters, as odd as it might be, is one thing, but shipping yourself with RELIGIOUS PROPHETS and GODS are on a whole other level of weird! *In one video by PaulUnicorn where he along with his friend interview Alovia and Tiffany, they both claimed that they are "sisters." That is okay, until they later claimed that they are also "lesbians," which encourages incest and violates Roblox rules. INCEST IS ALSO AGAINST GOD, YOU KNOW. *Alovia is a hypocrite as he acts like he's all great because he was once the head of The Sister's Covenant before it shut down. He attacks people for even the slightest amount of criticism and is very blasphemous. He is also a liar according to the video since he claimed that "Greencowcow's" (how he called Green'''legocats123, otherwise known as '''CowCow) friend trolled the official game, although she did nothing wrong besides criticizing and exploring the game along with CowCow. *Not only were they racist and sexist, but they had bullied others for having autism, and would usually joke about it on the group wall. The worst part is that the Mothers would make alt accounts based on the races that they attacked, so it wouldn't be uncommon for a black girl to say that she "approves" of Alovia calling black people chocolate people and that she "praises" Alovia for "donating" robux to the "starving chocolate kids" in Africa. But whenever the critics found out that the Mothers were the ones using the alts, they would try to delete the evidence so that no one could use it against them. 'Luckily, many players recorded the Mother's being racist on alt accounts and deleting evidence. *'Alovia had admitted to making a fake/troll church, adding much more insult to the injury. *They could not handle criticism. *When you criticized the catalog’s outfits, then the mothers would go off at you. They did this since they claimed that the group was supposed to be "unique" and "revolutionary" compared to other religious groups. *Same goes when greenlegocats and his friend were demoted to sinner just for criticizing the game. *They also call critics "hateful homophobes," even though some critics actually support LGBT+.'s 'The Game #While it was well-built, many people have speculated it to be an edited free model. To add insult to the injury, there were lantern models that look a lot like the ones from NullSenseStudio's Sandbox games! The game is actually a Game of Thrones model, but edited by Alovia #For a sunset-like setting, the ambiance was too dark, as if the game was that of survival horror. There are times where you would fall in pits as you climbed the mountain, thanks to the darkness. #Since the game was large, it would take you a while to get to the church. Thankfully, it would be easy to remember if you visited the game often. The successor thankfully fixed this by making their game less confusing and easy to navigate. #It was also laggy for older computers and mobile devices because it was unnecessarily large. If you believe in religion, you might think that the map was large and maze-like in order to confuse evil spirits, but no religious group other than this had a game with a map this large. #If you fell to the water, then you would end up in “Hell,” which was just a prison-like cave maze with stairs and a free-modeled SCP-096 with stock crying SFX. You are also teamed as 'Sinner.' So kids, the way you end up in Hell is by diving to water! #Speaking of Hell, the Satanic chapel in the dungeon had fire and a crucified Jesus upside down located in the apse. This offends many Christians.W hat's even worse is that they host Satanic rituals, praising Satan and even sacrificing innocent players to Satan. #The reborn version (not The Sister's Order) of the game had a bigger church (though much blander than the older one, although not as bland as Boho) with more religious symbols, like Shintoism and Sikhism. However, there was a swastika (Jainism) on one of the banners, which is meant to be a symbol of peace in India. While it is not as offensive as the Nazis' version thanks to the fact that it is not tilted, it can offend most German and Jewish players. The swastika was poorly-built, unlike other religious symbols which were all file meshes. #'They actually STOLE Tsunami Sushi's script! It got so out of hand that Tsunami Sushi emailed to Roblox about this.'''' Redeeming Qualities # Despite being one of the stolen items, the “Everyday Christian” outfit is kind of cute and is the least inappropriate thing in the catalog. It is also close to being an actual outfit that can be worn at church, but ruined by the keyhole and miniskirt # When it was Wednesday, the members would wear pink. This payed homage to an early 2000s teen comedy movie called "Mean Girls." # The game was also well-built, although it was an entire (possibly resized) free model. # There were some people who would constructively criticize the game and not go off at the people who liked the group. # As of August 10, 2018, The Sister's Covenant's group and the game got shut down, at last! Even the mothers got their accounts permanently banned, according to their profiles which Google-searching is recommended for, thanks to Roblox's global filter. Sadly, they returned. Trivia * According to this document, Tiffany and Alovia are both likely male since some people said that Tiffany sounded like a man in his 20s. Tiffany also claimed that "she" was a pedophile; however, it is unknown if it is a joke or not. You can also read more about their inappropriate actions. * They also had a Discord server but got hacked by a user named Bunicornboy thanks to the group's history of controversies. He banned everyone in the Discord then deleted it. * The document was the real reason behind the shutdown. Without it, the game would celebrate its first anniversary and the group would do more inappropriate things. * BarcodeGM was the only admin responsible for the banning the Sister's Covenant since people called other admins and they ignored them. * They would try to make everyone climb the "mountain" in "Hell", but it was made really difficult to climb, most of the time they would just teleport everyone to the top when they got bored. '''Source https://abysmalrobloxgames.miraheze.org/wiki/The_Sister%27s_Covenant